


Let No One Put Their Hands On You Again

by Levis_turtles



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: Megamind catches Hal Stewart disrespecting Roxanne Ritchie's boundaries and decides to do something about it





	Let No One Put Their Hands On You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing that I thought of while watching this film for the _millionth_ time last night

Megamind didn’t know what to do. He had been innocently lurking in the shadows, minding his own business while simultaneously watching Miss Ritchie, when he saw something that he never wanted to see again.

 

She was standing in the square near the museum, packing away her microphone after signing off on the news, when her camera man came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck, and started toying with her dress.

 

Roxanne was obviously trying to push him away, but he would not relent. His hands kept roaming, groping, and nothing that Miss Ritchie could say would make him desist.

 

Fury making his face grow warm, Megamind pressed his mouth to his watch. “Minion,” he said, “detonate explosive B.”

 

“Explosive B?” Minion echoed. “But what about explosive-”

 

“Just do it,” Megamind snapped. A moment later, the device attached to a nearby building exploded, making the cameraman jerk away from Roxanne in surprise.

 

In the commotion, Roxanne had enough time to slip away from his grubby hands, and Megamind continued to watch her as she ran into a crowded cafe. She would be safe there, Megamind decided, and left his hiding place with a plan to ensure that Roxanne’s cameraman never did anything so revolting again.

 

.

 

An hour later, Megamind was storming into his lair with the heat of fury still high on his cheeks. He marched past Minion when he tried to ask him what was going on, and headed straight to the wall of computers next to the car.

 

“Minion,” Megamind said, “please show me the security footage from Museum Square this morning.”

 

Minion moved to Megamind’s side and did as he was asked, quietly gasping when he saw what Megamind had seen earlier on.

 

“What are we going to do to him, sir?” Minion asked, glancing at Megamind with something not dissimilar to hatred in his eyes.

 

“You’re going to burn this footage on to a disk,” Megamind said, “and you and I are going to make sure that he never touches Roxanne – or any other woman – ever again.”

 

.

 

Getting his hands on Hal Stewart was one of the easiest things that Megamind had ever done. Hal’s apartment was unguarded, unlocked, and when Megamind wandered in, the man didn’t even look up from his game.

 

“Who is it?” He asked, sounding utterly bored, just seconds before Minion whacked him over the head with the forget-me stick.

 

.

 

When Hal woke up, his first response was to scream. “Please don’t kill me!” He cried, glancing around sporadically as though he would ever find something to save him. “I’m too young to die!”

 

“Oh,” Megamind, “we aren’t going to kill you.”

 

No, the fate that Hal was in for was far, far worse. Because Megamind had grown up in Metrocity’s prisons, and he knew exactly what the other inmates would do to a man who assaulted women.

 

Dropping Hal off at the door with the video footage of what he had done to Roxanne as well as several manila folders worth of evidence linking Hal Stewart to other crimes was a piece of cake. Megamind and Minion left Hal cuffed to the prison fence, awaiting the warden, and laughed all the way home.

 

.

 

Two days later and Hal’s fate was all over Metrocity’s three news stations. It was well known throughout that city that it had been Megamind who had turned Hal Stewart in, and it was changing the perspectives of all who heard the story.

 

That night, Megamind was watching Roxanne cover the story with her usual intelligent commentary when something unexpected happened.

 

“Whoever Hal’s victim was,” she said, sounding as though she was whispering a secret, “I’m sure that she’s very grateful for Megamind’s assistance. In fact, it is this reporter’s opinion that, should Megamind wish to receive this woman’s thanks, he should seek her out and receive her gratitude in person.”

 

Megamind’s mouth grew dry, his cheeks heating up with something entirely unlike rage, as he realised what this was. Roxanne wanted to see him, to thank him.

 

Roxanne wanted him to seek her out.

 

.

 

The next day, Megamind dressed himself up in his best civilian clothes – a black suit with a regular collar and an abysmal absence of spikes – and had Minion drive him to Miss Ritchie’s apartment.

 

He knew which flat was hers – had known it for years – but this was the first time that he had been to her home. It seemed impolite to kidnap her from here, when she was comfortable and alone, and so Megamind had left her apartment alone.

 

That was, until he was knocking on the door at her very own request.

 

The door was opened almost immediately, and when Roxanne saw Megamind standing outside, she yanked him into the room. Megamind was just about to apologise for arriving so publically – he hadn’t even considered the implications of turning up to her home like this – when he felt her arms wrap tightly around him.

 

“Thank you,” she said, her breath tickling Megamind’s neck.

 

Slowly, Megamind returned the embrace, his hands rising to wrap around Roxanne’s waist. “You’re welcome,” he said, speaking into the top of her head. “It’s what should have been done.”

 

Pulling back slightly, Roxanne looked up at Megamind with something new about her eyes. “It was,” she said. “But that doesn’t mean that you had to do it. So, thank you. It means a lot to me that you-”

 

She paused, and Megamind filled in the blank. “Care?”

 

“Is that what you do?” Roxanne asked. “Care?”

 

“I care about some things,” Megamind admitted. “I care about you. I care that Hal was hurting you, and that you couldn’t make him stop.”

 

“So you stopped him for me?” Roxanne asked. “You know, Megamind, that was almost heroic.”

 

Megamind snorted. “Heroic?” He scoffed. “Me? Surely you know better than that, Miss Ritchie.”

 

“Perhaps,” Roxanne agreed. “But there’s hope for you yet, Megamind.” And just like that, she stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his evil blue cheek.

 

Megamind froze, shock and surprise combining to make a statue out of him, and it was only when Roxanne dropped down to her regular height and took a step back that Megamind could stutter out a cough.

 

“Well then,” he said, turning his face away from her as if that would do anything to hide his blush. “That’s enough goodness for one day, I should think. Please excuse me while I,” he tried to think of something evil, “mock the fat puppies in the dog park.”

 

“Your villainy knows no bounds,” Roxanne teased.

 

“And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
